


Scrappy New Year!

by Liadt



Category: Find It Fix It Flog It RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, New Years, Non-Consensual Hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: The chimes have rung out and love is in the air, except for Guy, but he doesn't want any of it anyway...





	Scrappy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Not real; completely made up. Don't sue!

Henry had his arms wrapped tightly around Simon and as he kissed him the fireworks that went off in the sky were nothing compared to the ones in his head. 

“Happy New Year,” said Henry. He didn’t want to stop kissing Simon, but the problem was doing so made him want more than a kiss and they were one of many in a crowd of revellers on the streets of Edinburgh. Henry didn’t want the new year to start with a charge for public indecency. 

“It’s a good job it’s midnight and not midday or you’d have put everyone off their lunch,” said Guy, who had also come up to Edinburgh, along with the rest of the team. 

“Ha, ha, anyway, I haven’t wished you happy new year, yet,” said Henry and made a lunge for Guy. Guy failed to prevent Henry from catching him with a bone-crushing hug. “Happy New Year! Fancy a kiss?”

“Gerroff! I know where those lips have been and I don’t want them on me,” said Guy, turning his head to the side.

“What's wrong with Simon? He’s a nice, clean boy.”

“It's not him I'm bothered by. Put me down and go back to your boyfriend.”

“You know what my New Year’s wish is?”

“No, what?” said Guy, cross. 

“For you to be less grumpy.”

“If you want your wish to be granted, you’re not going the right way about it.”

“What if I mention bikes?”

“No. I can see Simon waving. I think he wants you, I don’t.”

“What if I get you a bike from that bloke in Liverpool?”

“Not helping. I’d rather breathe.” 

“It helped before.”

And it had. A few months ago Guy wasn’t trying to fling Henry and Simon together. Guy’d worked it out, he wasn’t stupid and Henry had been. Guy had asked him straight out if there was anything going on between him and Simon, since he’d been going on about Simon’s cheeky smile for the last ten minutes, and could he pass him that spanner now. Henry had confessed all and Guy had frowned and told him he hoped he wouldn’t be brining him round and damaging the bikes. As if he would do such a thing! Henry was shocked, but then he realised Guy was more concerned about him than the bikes. All he had to do was prove to Guy was that Simon wasn’t a stupid and reckless venture, he’d had enough of those. Guy had met Simon before for cheesy photo shoots to promote the show, and then there was the time Guy came to evaluation day wearing vintage bicycle leathers, but he hadn’t spent any time getting to know Simon. Luckily, there was a vintage bike collector who was selling up to become a monk on the outskirts of Liverpool. Both Simon and Guy grumbled about the visit and said that you can’t bribe someone to like someone with a rummage around a shed full of bikes. It did the trick though. Henry knew as soon as Guy had spent some proper time with Simon, he’d discover he was a kind, decent chap and be happy about their relationship and he was. 

“You have to have a New Year’s kiss; it’s traditional. How about one of the girls?” said Henry. He released Guy, who grabbed at the arm of his leather jacket for support, while his internal organs recovered from being crushed. “Or maybe not,” said Henry as he swung round to face Gemma and Elisicia. The two women were locked in the same kind of embrace Henry and Simon had been minutes earlier. “Who else hasn’t got a partner round here? Hmm, I’m not letting you go with Adam: he’ll only undervalue you. Ah, there’s a copper.”

“I’d have to be really drunk to kiss a cop and I’m not,” said Guy.

“Yeah, and you’d need a leg up too.” The policeman was very tall even for a policeman.

“What are you doing spinning around with Guy pointing at everyone?” called Simon, as he laughed at the pair of them.

“Er, how about a friends zone hug with Simon and no kissing?”

“Funnily enough, I’d rather be in his arms than around you tonight,” said Guy as Henry pushed him towards Simon.

“Aw, it makes me happy to see the men in my life getting on,” said Henry, watching Simon give Guy a matey clap on the back and Guy respond with a smile.


End file.
